


Ease your heart and find me

by itisjosh



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes are Best Friends, Clarke is sad, F/F, Fluff, bad breakups, based off of a quote from my teacher ngl, lexa is just there, raven is sort of a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: After a bad breakup with her longtime girlfriend, Niylah, Clarke is left in a depressive state, convinced she'll never find love again. Raven intends to change that, and she knows just the girl.





	Ease your heart and find me

**Author's Note:**

> so basically this entire work was off of these quotes from my english teacher:  
[teacher;] "romeo was like, "nooo theres no one prettier than her"."  
[teacher;] "and benvolio was like, "bet"."
> 
> so here we are  


Clarke is miserable. Niylah hasn't spoken to her in days after the breakup, and she doesn't know what to do with herself. She's been making Murphy, Monty, Octavia, Raven, and Jasper come over to bring snacks and watch shitty rom-coms with her, to ease her pain. She lets Murphy gossip about all the new pretty boys he's met, and she lets Octavia gush about Lincoln. But even other people's relationships don't take her mind off of hers. Well..her old relationship. Clarke wonders if she should text Niylah, and then forces that thought out of her head. Raven would literally kill her. She would die if she texted Niylah again. Even with that information swirling in her head, she stares at her phone, her hand slowly making for the device. "Hey, Clarke," her hand jerks back immediately, and she groans. Of course Raven has to exist _now_. "How's it going?" She thumps back onto her bed, making something that could only be described as a "pained screech". "Makes sense," the woman enters her room, leaning against the doorframe. "So. Still hung up?"

"Rae, there's no one better than her," Clarke whines. "There is literally no one. She was the prettiest person alive, and I feel so empty, Raven."

"There's no one prettier than her?" Raven asks. 

"There is no one prettier than her."

"Bet," the grin on her best friend's face is absolutely horrifying. It means she's planning something, and Clarke is slightly terrified to find out _what_ it is that she's planning. "How about we take you to a party, tonight? That dude, Atom? Yeah, he's throwing one tonight. Everyone is invited. In_cluding_ the girls, and boys, from the next campus over. Yeah, Griff, that's right. Trikru is gonna be coming to this party."

Clarke just stares at her. "Rae, no offense, but fuck yourself." Raven just blinks, unaffected. 

"Gladly, but not right now," she keeps grinning. "C'_mon_! It'll be good for you to get out of the house. Trust me, when Finn cheated on me with you, and on you with me, I was half ready to murder him. But hey, I had Octavia and Murphy do that, but anyways. I went through this too, Clarke. It took so many people to break me out of my house, and that was by _force_. You helped drag me onto that sidewalk, all while I was kicking and screaming. So, that's what I'm doing now. We gotta get you out of those clothes," she stares, unimpressed, at Niylah's old shirt. It's too big for her, but..Clarke still misses her. "And these kleenexes? They're going to become your bed soon, Griff. Trust me on this one, okay? You'll be glad you did it."

"What if I see her there?"

"Then I'll get our entire friend group to beat the shit out of her, obviously," Raven grins even more. "But it'll be fine. She isn't going."

"How do you know?"

"Because I made sure she wouldn't," at Clarke's horrified look, Raven raises both hands. "No, not like that. I didn't kill her or, anything. She's busy studying. I sort of called in a favour with Kane."

"You slick bastard," she smiles at her best friend. "..fine. Fine! I'll go. I'll go. You happy?"

Raven grins harder, sprinting forwards, grabbing both of Clarke's hands. She drags the blonde up, forcing her to stand. "C'mon, c'mon! Party time!" Clarke sighs, but she keeps smiling as Raven drags her off into the closet, forcing her to change.

* * *

Raven was right - _everyone_ is there. Even Raven's ex, Gina. Finn is hiding in the back, he saw them come in. Clarke doesn't exactly feel like being there, but she can't leave. Raven is pointing out every single pretty girl. Harper, Monroe, some girl named Lexa. Lexa is apparently from the Trikru side of things, a soccer player and certified lesbian. Clarke does have to admit..Lexa _is_ really pretty. "See? She's gorgeous."

"Yeah.." Clarke mumbles. "Kinda."

"Kinda!? I'd go for her." Clarke feels a weird spike of jealousy in her chest. The fuck. 

"Maybe I should go for.." she watches the woman laugh, slamming back her fifth shot. She doesn't even look drunk. "It."

"You could," Raven wiggles her eyebrows. "You _should_. It'd be so worth it. You'd love her. I've talked to her a lot."

"Reyes, you don't even play soccer."

"So? Softball. She also plays softball. And she likes art. Have you seen her tattoos? They're gorgeous. Just like the rest of her. Just imagine. Clothes off, you're ge-"

Clarke flushes, forcibly clamping a hand over Raven's mouth. "Shut up! Shush the fuck up, right now. Do not finish that. Absolutely not. Go to hell. Asshole. She's pretty, yeah, but I'm not having sex with her."

"Yet."

"You are on thin fucking ice right now, Reyes," she glares at the woman. "Should I talk to her?"

"She's Lincoln's little sister. He loves her to death, and she'll love you. Promise."

"I didn't say I wanted her to love me."

"You are a hopeless romantic, Griffin. It's what makes you..you." 

"Okay," Clarke breathes in. "Is it normal for me to feel very nervous about this?" Raven shrugs, unhelpful as always.

"Probably. I don't know, I don't normally go for the enemy."

"Raven, you literally said you'd go for her."

"Maybe a one night stand, or something," she shrugs. "But not like, wife. But she is wife material, for you. She's everything you like about a woman. Taller than you, barely. Smart. She plays sports, likes art, and is a badass bitch when she wants to be. She gets what she wants when she wants it, and she _knows_ what she wants. And, she has a depressing backstory. I know how you like that." 

Clarke scowls at her. "Shut up. I don't like seeing people hurt."

"But you like trying to fix them."

"Shut up," she reiterates. She really needs a new best friend. "Okay. If this goes badly, I'm blaming it on you and God."

"You don't believe in God."

"I'm still blaming it on him," she glares for a second, before she takes a deep breath in. "Okay. I'm going."

"You got this, Griff!" Raven slaps her on the back, before immediately disappearing into the crowd of raving people. "Hey, Luna, right?" Clarke rolls her eyes. Of course Raven is already trying to hook some poor woman in. 

She steels herself, making her way over to Lexa, who seems entirely unaware of her being there. There are three other people around her, who Clarke doesn't know. Probably from Trikru. She looks past Lexa, and..there's Lincoln. As soon as she catches his eye, he gives her two very supportive thumbs up. He also mouths, "break her heart and I break you", which is about as much as Clarke expected from him. She meets eyes with Lexa, who looks back at her. A beat of silence.

"Hey," Lexa smiles. She looks very awkward, all of the sudden. "What's, uh, what's up?"

"Um," Clarke remembers exactly why she hates Raven. "Not much, you?"

"Just..drinking," Lexa waves a hand, gesturing down at the empty shot glasses. "I'm proving myself again."

"Again?" Clarke raises an eyebrow. "This isn't the first time you've.." she nods at the glasses. "Killed your liver?" 

Lexa laughs, and it's warm, sweet, and comforting. It makes Clarke feel like she's done something amazing, and it definitely catches her off guard. "Well, Anya loves drinking games," she points to a long-haired woman, who's throwing knives at a moving target. Clarke opens her mouth to ask if she needs to be concerned, but Lexa just rolls her eyes. "That's consensual, by the way."

"Are they..partners?" Lexa snorts.

"No. Gustus is just a friend of ours. I'm also annoying my brother, Lincoln, in the process of me destroying my internal organs."

Clarke pretends to look surprised. "Wait, Lincoln? Like, Lincoln Woods?"

"Yeah," she smiles. "He transferred to Arkadia a few months ago. You know him?"

"He's dating one of my best friends," Clarke smiles. "Octavia Blake?"

"Oh my god, wait," Lexa seems to actually look at her for the first time. "That means you're Clarke Griffin."

"That's..that is indeed me," Clarke swallows. She's going to have _words_ with Octavia and Lincoln after this. "I'm guessing you know about me?"

"I can murder Niylah if you want?" Clarke is _definitely_ going to have words with Octavia and Lincoln after this. "This might sound weird, but like, you're really pretty. And you seem super cool, so I don't see how someone like her would just drop you."

"Oh, um, thanks," she attempts to smile. "I mean, same for you. I don't know if you're dating anyone, or anything.." she groans. "I..my friend, Raven Reyes, only made me come here to look at more girls, to get my mind off of Niylah. So-"

"That's what Anya made me do, a few years ago," Lexa smiles. Sadly. It's very sad. "She, um, she got murdered. Her name was Costia. It's been three years, and I'm still not over it."

Clarke tries her best not to choke on her own spit. "I'm..so sorry, Lexa."

"Yeah," she nods. "So am I. But it's the past, and there isn't much you can do about it."

"Hey.." Clarke smiles, offers her hand. "Why don't you stay at my place for the night? Not to- like, you know.." she grumbles when Lexa raises an eyebrow. "Just to hang out. Let's be friends." Lexa smiles, sliding her ninth shot glass forwards. 

"Sure. That sounds fun."

So, they leave the party, and Clarke is positive she hears Raven screaming "let's go, lesbians!" behind her as she exits the house. The car ride back is quiet, but not awkwardly. She feels like she's known Lexa forever, even though they've only met a few minutes ago. She pulls up to her house, looking over at Lexa. Turns out, she is..passed out. Completely. Clarke sighs, quietly, and opens her door. She closes it, gets out of the car, and walks to Lexa's side, opening that door as quietly as she can. She scoops Lexa into her arms, shocked at how..light she is.

She carries the Trikru student bridal style, somehow managing to open her house door without tripping any alarms. Clarke carries Lexa up the stairs, practically kicking down her bedroom door, and setting her down on her bed. "Good night, Lexa." She mutters, scribbling out a quick note to explain where she is, why she's here, and what happened. Clarke considers throwing the note away, but she then realises that Lexa may call the police if she thinks she's straight up been kidnapped. 

Clarke goes back down the stairs, lays down on her couch. She thinks about turning on the T.V, but decides not to. After a few minutes of her laying there, she ends up falling asleep. She dreams of green eyes and shot glasses.

* * *

Clarke wakes up to the smell of bacon, pancakes, and toast. She opens her eyes blearily, blinking out the last remnants of sleep from them. She swings herself off the couch, padding into the kitchen. There's..Lexa. Peering down at a pan on the stove, one arm holding two plates. "Hey."

"Oh, shit!" Lexa barely manages to not drop the plates, her eyes flicking up to Clarke. "Hey."

"How'd you sleep?" She asks. 

"Pretty good. Thanks for the bed. How did you sleep?"

"Good. And it wasn't a big deal," she smiles. "The aspirin is in the bathroom mirror, by the way. I'm surprised you didn't die last night."

Lexa rolls her eyes. "My tolerance is very high. But I push myself, because I don't feel as drunk as I am, and it just sorta snowballs. So um, as a thank you, I made breakfast. Well, am making breakfast."

"You didn't have to," Clarke smiles, leaning against the kitchen doorway. "Seriously. I would have made sure you didn't die either way."

"I know," Lexa smiles. "But I don't like having debts." Clarke doesn't like having those, either, so she understands. 

"That's..fair. Thanks, for making this. Will your siblings be concerned?"

"Anya'll be glad she got me out of the house," she rolls her eyes again. "And Lincoln probably thinks I'm here."

Clarke frowns. "Why would he think that?" Lexa's face is suddenly bright red, and she looks down, suddenly very interested in the floor. "Lexa?"

"Maybe it's sort of because I have a kinda crush on you?" She rushes out. "We're in the um, same art classes, and I just kinda..like you? Not to seem weird or anything, since I'm totally in your house at the moment-" Clarke rolls her eyes, and moves forwards, kissing Lexa to just shut her up. There's a brief moment of surprise, before Lexa kisses back. 

"You talk a lot," Clarke murmurs when she pulls back, a grin on her face. "Wanna go out?"

"Aren't you supposed to take me on a date?" Lexa asks, her personality reverting back into that sarcastic, gogetter. "Or court me?"

"You like me. I like you. Be my girlfriend."

"Okay," Lexa laughs. "We met a day ago."

"Lesbians move fast, Lex," Clarke flicks the woman's nose, sitting down on one of the kitchen chairs. "But we can take things slow, if you want?" 

Lexa smiles. "Slow would be nice. Ask me again in a month."

"Okay," Clarke smiles back. "Are you moving in?"

"Anya is kicking me out as soon as she hears this," Lexa shrugs. "So, probably."

"You don't have a dorm?"

"Nah. I didn't want to have roomates."

Clarke smiles. "Luckily you only have one."

Lexa grins. "I guess so."

So maybe it isn't what Clarke expected to get out of the party, but she couldn't be happier. She feels like things are going to be really good - like this is the first step of moving on. And she definitely feels like she can move on with Lexa. 


End file.
